Here Today, Gone Tomorrow
by artigiano
Summary: When Angela is out to lunch one day, she spies David with another woman. How will Brennan react? And will it bring her closer to Booth? Plenty of BoothxBrennan pairing! Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure why I still write this, because you all obviously know that these characters don't belong to me. :) **

**Ahh, the start of another new fanfic! Hopefully you'll all like it, so please tell me what you think when you're done! **

**Pairing: Booth and Brennan of course!**

* * *

"Sweetie, he was sucking face with a blonde in a tube-top." Angela shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know how much you enjoyed your relationship with him. Apparently he wasn't as emotionally invested as you were. I never liked him anyway."

Temperance smiled through her tears. Angela had just returned from her lunch and had seen David with another woman. Tempe couldn't believe it- David and she had been seeing each other for months, and she had trusted him completely. And now…

"Are you sure it was him? I mean, it could've been someone who just looked like David." The hope in her voice was evident, and it almost broke Angela's heart.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. I was looking directly at him. He wasn't right for you to begin with." She gave Tempe a hug, and then closed the office door, knowing her best friend would need some time alone.

After Angela left, Tempe picked up her cell phone and dialed David's number. _He was sucking face with a blonde…_ Angela's voice echoed in her mind. She could have been wrong, but a voice in Tempe's mind told her that Angela wasn't wrong. David had been spending too many late nights at the office lately.

He picked up on the third ring sounding slightly winded. "Hello?"

"Hi David." A few silent tears rolled down her cheeks, and she hoped he couldn't hear the tremor in her voice.

"Tempe?"

"Who else?" Her tone was sarcastic and cold.

"No one." He answered, sounding confused. "What's wrong?"

Tempe pondered her options- be blunt and ask him straight out about the affair, or wait until dinner that night and act as though nothing was wrong. She decided to go with the former; she couldn't stand seeing him again.

"Who is she?" Blunt enough.

"What? Who is _who_?"

"Stop playing dumb David." She really hoped the pain wasn't obvious, though she was pretty sure it was.

"I don't know what you're talking about Temperance." _Maybe Angela was wrong…_

"I know about the affair." This statement came out strong and sure, and Tempe was proud of herself- she didn't sound like wimpy or tearful when accusing him. _That was good_. She congratulated herself. _I actually sounded like I had proof or something. _

"What?" No denying it, just shock.

"The blonde at the Hard Rock today."

"I…" Again, he wasn't denying it.

"So it's true? Angela really did see you kiss a blonde in a tube-top?" She spat at him. She was certain that the pain and anger was obvious in her voice.

"I…"

"I'll be by to pick up my things tonight. After that, I don't want to ever see you again. Goodbye David."

"Tempe wait!"

David's pleas fell on deaf ears; she had already hung up. There was no more David. The realization struck her hard, and she put her head down on her desk and cried.

* * *

Temperance emerged from her office, showing no signs of her tears shed. She swiped her card at the platform, and was greeted by an exuberant Booth. 

"Hey Bones!" He saluted her cheerfully. "We've got a body coming in." He rubbed his hands together. "You ready?" She just nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Booth started chatting happily about the case, but she wasn't listening. _He never said I was wrong, never tried to give an explanation, or even apologize. I can't believe that I trusted him! _Tears threatened to spill, but she pushed them back.

"Bones, are you even listening?" Booth asked impatiently, breaking Brennan from her thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry…" Her voice sounded tired and weak to her own ears.

"I asked you a question." Suddenly, he noticed her slumped shoulders, and downcast mood. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?" She wanted to sound strong, but her voice was soft.

"You're…" He stopped. "Never mind." He decided to drop it- for now.

Having Booth ask her what was wrong was just too much. Excusing herself, Tempe lied that she had forgotten something in her office. She felt Angela's eyes on her, but ignored her. She needed more time alone.

Shutting the door, she leaned against it, and let a few tears of anger and shame roll down her face. Angry at David for cheating, and angry at herself for trusting him. Ashamed at the fact that she was being so weak and letting it affect her so much. Angry at the tears.

A knock on the door started her, and she wiped at the tears angrily. _Damn tears._

"Bones! You coming, or do I have to come in there and get you?" Brennan smiled half-heartedly.

"Did Angela send you?" Her voice broke, one more thing at which she was angry.

"Yeah…" Booth coughed. "Can I come in?" His tone had changed from joking to caring.

She nodded, although Booth couldn't see. Without another word, she pulled open the door and let her partner in.

Noticing at once Tempe's tear stained cheeks, Booth pulled her to the couch. "Sit." She complied, not having the will to fight.

"What happened?"

The tears started anew as she told Booth all that Angela had seen, and what had transpired between her and David. Booth pulled Tempe into a hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sorry Temperance. You don't deserve this. David's an idiot- he doesn't know what he lost."

Tempe pulled away from Booth and wiped t her eyes once more. "Thank you."

"I'm serious Temperance." She shivered, liking how Booth said her name. Her partner continued, pretending not to notice. "If David thought some blonde with no brains at all was better than what you could have given him, then he is as dumb as can be. You're smart, beautiful, witty, and I know a much better woman all around. Like I said, he doesn't know yet what he's lost. You'll move on, find someone better, and be happy for the rest of your life. He, on the other hand, will have many meaningless relationships, and screw up anything good. You're better than that, Bones. Better than him."

She smiled, then yawned, suddenly tired. "This is why I never cry; it makes you too tired." She joked, smiling again at Booth. He always had that effect on her, and always made her smile. He just made her happier.

Looking at Tempe's red eyes, Booth made a decision. "Those bones can wait until tomorrow Bones. Why don't I drive you home?" Knowing that she would protest, Booth added, "I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm going to go and speak to Goodman, while you pack up, okay?"

She started to nod her head, and then shook it. "Please don't tell Goodman why I'm going home. I don't want the entire lab thinking I'm some ninny that is mentally unstable."

Booth bit back a sarcastic reply, and instead just agreed with her, leaving Tempe on her own. ---

Booth stepped out of Tempe's apartment, closing the door behind him. After making sure she was situated- much to her annoyance- he decided it was time to take his leave.

As he walked to his car, his concern for Brennan's welfare grew. He worried about how much this break-up had affected her. Maybe this was her breaking point- after all, it had only been a few months since finding her mother and hearing from her father. Finding out about her boyfriend's affair must have been the final straw.

Booth sat in his car for a few moments longer before deciding to go back to the Jeffersonian- there was still work to be done.

* * *

Tempe watched as Both pulled away from her apartment, almost wishing that he'd come back, knock on the door with Chinese, and refuse to leave. 

She berated herself for thinking these thoughts- how could she even think about being with another man after what David had done? _Because Booth would never betray my trust like that. _She told herself.

She started to think about her previous relationship with David. Was she really sad that it was over between them? _No._ Had she really loved him? _No._ Then why was she so upset? _Because you're embarrassed about the whole thing, and angry. Not to mention the fact that you're scared of being lonely again- at least with David I had someone waiting for me when I got home, someone to ask about my day, ask about work. Now I have nobody. _

The phone rang, and Tempe was startled out of her reverie for the third time that day. Begrudgingly, she picked up. "Hello?"

"Sweetie, how're you doing?" Angela's voice came from over the phone.

"Better. Much, much better."

"You sound like it." She paused, and then asked the question she had been dying to know the answer to. "When do you see him next?"

"Who…David?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"I…never mind. I'm picking up my thing tonight." Tempe said, answering Angela's previous question.

"Oh…and after that?"

"Hopefully never again."

"Good. He doesn't deserve you." Angela stated matter-of-factly.

Tempe gave a small laugh. "That's what Booth said."

It was Angela's turn to laugh. "There's a man that _is _worthy of you."

"Angela…" Tempe warned playfully. The truth was, however, that she had just thought the same thing.

"Sorry, sorry! So, is he still there?"

"No."

"You sound disappointed."

"Of course not. Why would I be?" She lied- she _was _sad that her partner wasn't there. She found herself missing Booth's company more and more when he wasn't there than she cared to admit.

"I could list numerous reasons why you'd be disappointed, but if I did you would yell at me." Angela answered slyly.

"Ha-ha. Hey, I've got to go and get some boxes, then I'm going to take a long and leisurely bath. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay Sweetie. You sure you'll be okay?"

"Fine. Call you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Tempe hung up the phone with a sigh. She and David had just decided to move in together, and she had just started to move things over. By next week, she would have been living with him. She shook her head- it was a good thing she had found out now.

Knowing there would still be boxes at his place, Tempe got out a suitcase for clothes and bathroom supplies. She also got some newspaper in which to wrap pictures. Hopefully she wouldn't need anything else.

She started the water in her bathtub, and soon sank into the bubbles, mentally preparing herself for the confrontation with David.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it! The first chapter, with plenty more to come! Updates will be coming faster on this chapter, because I've already got it written out in a notebook, and I just have to transfer it to my computer. :) Hopefully, I'll either have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow! **

**Oh, and you know the drill! Please review!**

**Charlotte**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I still don't own the characters. Never have, never will. **

**Well, here we are! The second chapter! I hope you like this one too! **

**Pairing: Still Booth x Brennan.**

* * *

Temperance knocked on the door, suitcase beside her. After the second time she rapped on the door, David answered.

"Tempe, listen to me," was the first thing out of her ex-boyfriend's mouth. "We can work this out! I'm sorry-"

"Save it David. I don't want to work this out. I just want to get my things and leave." She tried to be civil, but it took all her willpower. How she loathed and hated this man standing before her, when just this morning she had kissed him goodbye, ready for their date that night.

He shook his head and ushered her in. She went straight to the bedroom and found all of her things on their- his- bed.

"I took the liberty of pulling all your clothes out. All your pictures and mugs are wrapped and in boxes in the living room."

Tempe nodded, and turned away. She didn't want to talk that would just make it more painful to say goodbye.

It took about 15 minutes for her to put all her things away and carry to the car. As she shut the trunk, she turned to David for the last time. "I have one question. How long?"

"Two months." The answer stung. How could she have not realized his unfaithfulness before now?

"Oh." Tempe got in the car, and backed out. She rolled down the window, and asked the other question that had been plaguing her mind all day. "What's her name?"

David paused for a second before answering. "Christine."

* * *

Sitting at home with a tub of ice cream didn't seem applicable for the situation, although she _was _hungry. She decided to order from the local pizzeria, and so she drove home slowly.

Because it was dark, Tempe didn't see the black SUV waiting in front of the parking garage. When her headlights finally grazed the waiting car, she slammed on her breaks, just inches from the bumper. Rolling down the window, she leaned out to see who it was.

"Tempe!"

"David? How did you beat me here? Or better yet, why are you here?" She was confused- had they not just broken up? What was he doing _here_?

"You left!" He shouted to her.

"You cheated!" She yelled back. She ignored his last comment, and drove into the garage, and parked in her space. She hopped out, and started to pull out the suitcase, when David pulled it out for her. _Damn._ Tempe thought; she had hoped to get in the building before David had an excuse to come up.

"Let me get that." Why was he acting so polite?

"David, let go! I don't want to see you right now, or ever again." She tried pulling the luggage away from him, but David resisted.

"Tempe, we need to talk. I ran all the red lights I could to get here before you did, just so you couldn't avoid me. We really need to talk."

"David…I don't-"

"Temperance, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cheated on you. I was such an idiot. Please take me back!" David's pleas were ignored.

"David, I don't want to be in a relationship with you anymore. So no, I'm not taking you back." As a look of shock crossed David's face, she finally grasped the handle of her suitcase, and managed to take it away. "David, let go!"

"You can't leave me." He sounded so mad, and Tempe quickly grew frightened; something that rarely happened to her. Although David had never hit her, there was a first time for everything.

"I'm sorry David, but I can't be with you. I'm truly sorry." The fear was plain in her voice, but David didn't let go of her. He grabbed her hand off the suitcase, and when she reached up to pry his fingers off of her arm, he took hold of that hand too. Now he held her by both wrists. Struggling to get away, she finally managed to bring their hands up and hit David in the face. In his attempt to stop the blood flowing from his nose, David let go of Tempe's hands. This was her chance to get away, and so she started to back away. However, David had other plans and he one again grabbed hold of her arms.

"You stupid woman!" He yelled at Tempe, and then smacked her across the face with his forearm. She gasped, and put her hand up to her eye, feeling blood. She ducked away from him, and started to reach toward her phone- to call someone; to call Booth- but David had already started to walk toward his car.

Stopping in front of his car door, he called back to her, "Goodbye Temperance." After that, he was gone.

* * *

Sure enough, by the next morning Tempe had bruises on both her wrists and triceps, along with a cut on her face paired with a black eye. She looked like a rape victim.

Touching the bruises tenderly, she winced. Not only did the bruises look horrible, but they hurt too.

She browsed through her closet, cursing the fact that it was summer. Had it been cooler outside, she could have worn a jacket, therefore covering up the bruises on her arms. But because of the heat outside, she would sweat to death in a jacket. And there was _nothing _she could do to cover up her black eye but makeup. She sighed, knowing that Angela- not to mention Booth- would have a million questions about her appearance, and would worry about her all day.

After pulling into her parking space at the Jeffersonian, she calmly walked into her office, successfully avoiding Angela on the way.

She slid into her office, thankful that she hadn't seen anyone on her way in and gave a sigh of relief. Until…

"Bones!"

Cringing, she saw Booth leaning against her desk, staring at her various bruises. "Hi." _Damn_. She thought, thinking she should have worn her sunglasses.

"Bones, what the hell is that one your face?" Suddenly, he looked at her arm. "And what about your face?" Anger was the prominent expression on Booth's face, mixed with confusion, and something else Brennan couldn't identify.

"They're just bruises Booth. Calm down." Tempe stated weekly.

"Bones, you have bruises on your wrists, arms, you have a cut on your face not to mention a black eye!" Anger was also present in his voice now too.

"I am well aware of my…appearance," Tempe started, wondering how she could explain away the bruises. "Like I said, I am well aware of my bruises, but that is just it. They're bruises. So if you came here for another reason than to goggle at me, tell me now, because I have work to do." She brushed past him, ignoring his smoldering eyes.

"It was David, wasn't it?" Even though Booth said it quietly, Tempe could hear the tremor in his voice, could hear how he was trying to control the fury that threatened to consume him.

Tempe stopped at the door, and turned to face him. "Booth, it's nothing. David just grabbed me when I fell, and held my wrists harder than he thought." She gave a tight laugh. "The cut on my face was my own fault; when I fell I accidentally smacked myself in the eye." She lied quickly. As much as she hated David, she didn't want him dead by angry FBI.

"Are you telling me the truth Bones?" Booth didn't trust her, but Brennan wasn't surprised; the story wasn't convincing even to her own years. It sounded like something that abused woman would say to cover up or her abusive boyfriend- which it was.

"Of course. Would I have any reason to lie to you?" Tempe asked sweetly. Booth muttered something under his breath about a dead boyfriend, but Tempe didn't answer. Right now, he didn't merit a response.

* * *

The rest of the day passed smoothly enough, except for having to explain her story to everyone. Angela, of course, obsessed about her all day, but Tempe didn't mind that as much as the looks that Booth kept shooting her. Apparently, he still didn't believe her story.

After working on her novel for a while, Tempe decided to go home for the night. She was relieved to find that David wasn't waiting in the parking lot. She went into apartment, where she tossed and turned in sleep all night long.

* * *

**Heehee, more to come! **

**Reviews feed my soul. :)**

**Charlotte**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I really need to stop saying this! You all know that I don't own any part of these characters/story:)**

**Here's the third chapter! Or is it the fourth...hmm...I'm not even sure anymore. :) Make sure you review please! **

**Pairing: Booth x Brennan once again!**

* * *

For the next few weeks, everything seemed to go smoothly. The case that Temperance and Booth had been working on solved itself easily- when they interrogated the dead woman's husband, he confessed to killing her in a drunken rage.

Tempe didn't see David at all, and her life was finally settling into a normal routine again. But there was one thing - or person- that caused her to lose sleep at night; and that person was Booth.

After breaking up with David, Booth had become somewhat like her protector. In the field, when other agents eyed her, Booth immediately tensed up and told them off for being unprofessional. Apparently checking out someone's partner in the field was just that; unprofessional.

Not only that, but he called first thing in the morning to make sure she got to work okay, and sometimes even drove her home at night. The only reason Tempe could think of as to why Booth was doing this was to avoid seeing her beaten again.

Not that Tempe minded all the contact with Booth though –it felt completely natural to have him call and check in on her during the day, to have him drive her home at night. What bothered her was the fact that he had suddenly stopped calling and seeing her. She had never felt that at ease with David, let alone any other man. And she had never felt this lonely when a man did not call. She had never _needed _a man to call her before.

Having never felt this before- this peculiar feeling of comfort and loss- Tempe decided that she needed to talk to someone. That person was Angela.

"Angela, I just don't understand." Tempe said as she cradled the phone against her ear. It was a Sunday night and she was sitting on her sofa. Dressed in only a tank top and sweats, she was relaxed and comfortable.

Angela smirked on the other line, even though Tempe couldn't see. _Finally!_ Booth had already come to terms about his feeling for Temperance, had come to terms that it was more than friendship. He had finally realized that he was in love with Temperance Brennan. They were both just waiting for Tempe to realize the same realization.

"Angela, are you still there?" Tempe's voice sounded annoyed, and Angela realized that she had been silent for nearly a minute.

"Sorry, I was thinking." With David out of the picture, it was Booth's turn to shine. When Tempe had broken down at the office after learning about David, Booth had come to her for advice.

"_Angela, now that David's gone, I can finally be with her more, ya know?" The handsome FBI agent was leaning against the doorframe of Angela's office, and he was more nervous than the artist had ever seen him. "But…I don't know how to do it, without coming right out and saying it." Booth ran his hands through his hair in frustration. _

"_Say what, Booth?" _

"_You know…that I know love her." Even though Angela knew how Booth felt about her best friend, it was still a shock to hear him say those three little words. _

_She paused for a second, thinking of a way that Booth could become a permanent fixture in Tempe's life. "I've got it!" _

"_Got what?" Booth looked up at the artist, confused. Apparently Booth had been thinking about something- or someone- else. _

"_I know how you can be with her." Angela was sure she had a smug look on her face, but she didn't care. If this plan worked…_

"_Well?" _

_She had gone off on her own train of thought, and had totally forgotten that Booth was waiting to hear her master plan. Swiveling around in her chair, Angela put her fingers together and looked up at the hunky FBI agent. "It goes like this…"_

Angela had concocted that that Booth could just start being in Temperance's life. Calling Tempe before and after work, even taking her home at night. Eventually, Tempe would grow accustomed to Booth's presence in her life. Then Booth would completely ignore his partner for a day or two- not come around the lab and cease all contact. Tempe would miss Booth's company and finally realize she was in love with Seeley Booth.

"Anyway, before you got to thinking," Tempe continued. "I was saying that I don't understand. I mean, it's like he's avoiding me. Just last week we did dinner together, and now he hasn't called or come by the lab. Usually, when he doesn't have a case with us, he'll still drop by to say hi. He hasn't done that at all." She sighed- this was all so confusing.

"So what don't you understand? Just because he hasn't called could just mean he's busy." Angela played along.

"That's not what I meant. I don't know why I feel so…empty. Like part of me is missing. When Booth was around me, I felt so happy and joyful all the time. I felt like I was complete. He makes me smile, and even when we argue, I still fill happy. And when we fight, its like…sparks or something seem to fly between us, and when he enters a room, everything brightens up. But now…I feel empty, and lonely. The world doesn't seem bright enough, and everything feels so dull. And I miss him, probably more than I should." Tempe sounded nervous, as though she didn't know _what _she was feeling, much less why.

"How long have you felt like this?" The artist questioned.

"Since Booth and I stopped seeing each other regularly. When he stopped dropping by and calling." Tempe sounded slightly sheepish now, almost as if she was admitting to something that she had denied previously.

"So you miss him?" Angela prompted.

"Yes. Like I said, I miss him more than I should. I just don't know how to explain it. With him I feel happy and whole. Without him I feel lonely and incomplete." At the moment Tempe sounded sad, but Angela was ecstatic. Her plan was coming together perfectly.

"You need to tell him."

"Tell him what? That I miss him? That I wish he could be with me all the time?" She continued, almost as if she had forgotten that her best friend was on the other line. "Should I tell him the torture that he's put me through by not calling? The absolute pain and misery my days have been filled when I wait for him to drop by? Should I tell him that I love him?"

* * *

**Oooh! Big shocker there:) Haha, the next chapter is coming soon, so have no fear, the story will continue! **

**Reviews still feed my soul! **

**Charlotte**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I swear, this is the last time I'm going to say this:) Haha, but still, I don't own anything!**

**Well, here it is! The last chapter, and I hope you like it. I want to give a big thank you to all of those that reviewed my story, especially **dddynamite **for supporting me throughout the whole story, and **Scazydramaqueen282 **for giving me one of the funniest reviews ever:) So again, thanks to _everyone _that reviewed this story! You are all awesome:)**

**Pairing: Still Booth x Brennan**

* * *

It had slipped out, those three little words. At first, Tempe didn't even realize she'd said them.

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and all Temperance could hear was Angela's hushed breathing.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Another three words, but this time in shock, not a proclamation of love. "You…you love him?" Angela was overjoyed that her best friend had figured out her feelings on her own.

Tempe swallowed, gathering up the courage to explain herself. "That's the only logical explanation that I could think of." Of course, Tempe was always the logical one.

"And that's the only reason? That it's logical?" Angela asked dryly.

"Yes, no…It's just my head tells me illogical and stupid to think I'm in love with Booth, but my heart is telling me something else. I've pondered about this for hours, and I can only come to the conclusion that I am in love with Seeley Booth." Tempe finished, and waited for Angela to say something. And waited. "Angela? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm just in shock. It's just you've finally realized what all the rest of us always knew. Why do you think that you never loved David, or thought he was the best? It's because you compared him to Booth; he's been your standard of all men you date since you met him." Angela continued, finally telling her best friend what she had desired to inform her of long ago. "And why do you think that David felt the need to have another relationship? Because you weren't all there. You were emotionally unavailable. He loved you, but you were just using him as a means for sex. You were never invested emotionally because the man to whom you gave your heart was someone else." Angela's words stung, but Temperance knew they were true. As much as she tried to deny it, everything that the artist said was completely, well, undeniable. "I know I sound harsh, but I'm just really glad you finally see it."

Tempe nodded, though Angela couldn't see. "Thanks, I think." She paused, then asked, "Do you think I should tell him?"

Angela laughed so hard she almost choked. "Well, duh!"

"But what if he doesn't feel the same?" Angela just laughed again. "If only you knew, Sweetie, if only you knew. I promise that the feelings are mutual. You should tell him now!"

"Now? As in this moment in time? As in hang up the phone and go tell Booth that I love him?"

"Yes!"

"But…I can't!" Tempe panicked.

"And why not?" Angela sounded motherly, almost as if she was asking an unruly child why they couldn't clean their room.

"Well, because…I just can't!" She couldn't come up with a plausible excuse.

"That's all you can come up with? _'I just can't_.' Is that really the best you can do?" Angela's tone was light and easy, but Tempe could tell that Angela was baiting her.

"No, I just…" Angela's silence drove Tempe over the edge, and she felt her will resolve. "Fine." Sighing, she roamed from her living room – where she had been sitting during their phone call- and into her bedroom.

"Good. Now, I'm going to hang up the phone, and you're going to go and talk to Booth, okay?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Tempe conceded.

"Great. Call me later- if you're not too hot and steamy with Booth that is." _Click_. Before Tempe could even protest- although the thought _was _nice- Angela had hung up.

Tempe threw the phone on her bed, and stared at her closet. What to wear…

* * *

Tempe decided on keeping it casual- a pair of loose fitting jeans paired with a tank top and chunky necklace. Part of her couldn't believe that she was worrying over what to wear when all she was doing was seeing Booth. Just saying his name sent shivers down her spine. _That's why I'm worrying about appearance. _She told herself. _Because just his name sends me over the edge._

She contemplated driving over to his house, but didn't trust herself to get over there without crashing- she was so nervous about the meeting with Booth that she was shaking. She decided finally on calling a cab, and paced her apartment nervously until it showed.

After giving the cabbie Booth's address, she tried to sit back and relax. However, relaxing wasn't that easy, and she found herself fidgeting the entire way.

Finally, after what felt like ages to Temperance, the driver stopped at a well-kept apartment building. She paid, then jumped out of the backseat; if she waited too long, she just might turn back and forget this whole _'I love you' _ordeal.

The front doors were locked, but there were little buttons to the side that had residents' names on them. _Great, I have to be buzzed in. That'll ruin the element of surprise._ She thought bitterly.

Just as she was reaching towards Booth's button, an elderly lady pushed open the doors, barely sparing a glance Tempe's way. This, however, provided Temperance with an entrance.

She decided against the elevator- just more waiting- and instead took the stairs to the second floor.

Stepping out of the stairwell, Tempe hunted for 2D. After turning a corner, there it was. The dark mahogany door with the brass knocker. Taking a deep breath, she banged the knocker three times.

* * *

From inside his apartment, Booth sat up with a start. He laid in his bed, watching TV, when he heard a knock on his door. Funny thing was, he hadn't buzzed anybody in. Which didn't make sense, because the only people beside him that had a key were Rebecca and Tessa. It couldn't be Rebecca- she and Parker were on vacation in California. So it must be Tessa, although Booth couldn't figure out what she would want. After they had broken up, Tessa had returned everything of his, except his other key. No matter how many times Booth had asked, Tessa always claimed she had lost it.

The knocker sounded again, and Booth rolled out of bed. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He yelled, while pulling on a shirt that matched his sweats. He jogged to the door to reveal not Tessa, but…

"Bones?" He was confused and pleased at the same time.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Tempe asked. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." She started to walk away, and it took Booth a moment to realize she was leaving.

"Wait!" Tempe turned back, looking hopeful. "I'm sorry, I just thought that- never mind." He decided against mentioning Tessa- it would just drive Bones away.

Tempe walked backed into his apartment, and Booth shut the door behind her with a resounding _thud._

Tempe paced nervously around the room, and Booth watched her. Oh, how he loved the way she looked when she thought, or was nervous. He loved how she looked all the time.

But that wasn't the only reason that Booth loved his partner. He loved her because she was smart, funny, loving, yet still independent and strong. She was strong-willed, and always challenged him. She didn't let him get away with stupid remarks, and she never just gave into him. His so-called charm smile would work on any other woman, but her. She was perfect in every way that Both could think.

Finally, the pacing grew to be too much for Booth's nerves, and finally he spoke up. "Not that I'm not immensely happy that you're here, but it's just that: why _are _you here?"

Tempe stopped pacing and looked up at Booth- she had almost forgotten that he was there. "Oh. Sorry. Well, when David and I," Booth flinched at the mention of David's name. Apparently, he still remembered those bruises. "Well, when we broke up, you talked to me in my office. You told me I would move on and find someone better than David. At the time, I thought that it would never happen- me finding someone better." She took a deep breath then continued. "Well, I have found someone better than David could ever hope to be. And I love him more than I have ever loved anyone else."

Booth's heart dropped to the floor. Angela's plan had failed and Tempe- his Bones- had fallen in love with someone else. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! She was supposed to come here and tell him that she loved _him_; it wasn't supposed to be that Bones came here and told him that she was in love with someone else. He looked to the floor, wondering who the lucky man could be.

"Booth, that's what I came here to tell you." Booth looked up, waiting to hear the name. Temperance paused, and nervously met Booth's eye. "It's not easy for me to tell you this Booth, but I am. It's you, Booth. I love you Seeley. Booth's eyes widened in shock; his hearing must have gone, because Bones wouldn't love him. He wasn't on her level. No matter how much he loved Bones, he never would have imagined that she would reciprocate the feelings.

"Me? Not anybody else? Just me?"

Tempe laughed, suddenly lighthearted. Booth hadn't laughed at her, asked her to leave, or told her she was nuts. "Yes, you. When you stopped calling or coming around the lab, I…I missed you." She told him truthfully. "And it sort of put things in perspective for me. Then Angela and I talked and-" She was babbling and she knew it, but she didn't seem to be able to stop.

"Bones."

"And I told her what I was feeling-"

"Bones."

"And we agreed that what I was feeling-"

"Bones!"

"Was most likely love. Well, that's what I thought and she-"

"_Bones!_" Temperance finally stopped talking and looked at Booth.

"What?"

"Can I please say something?" Temperance nodded, silent for the first time since she told Booth her feelings. "Thank you. Now that I've heard how you feel, I want to be able to tell you how I feel." Booth was smiling at her, but his eyes showed his true emotions. Awe, joy, and love. They were full of love. "Ever since David," He spat out the name, showing his hatred for the man, "beat you up," _So he did know it was David. _Tempe thought to herself."I realized that I'm in love with you. So I kinda just put myself into your life. I didn't know how you would react, but you seemed to take it well. But I didn't know how to get you to feel the same way. So I took myself back out of your life, and it worked, because you're here. And now I can finally tell you how I feel. And that is that I love you, Temperance Brennan."

Tempe felt tears come to her eyes, and she was glad that Booth finally knew how she felt. Slowly, she looked up at Booth, who was standing right in front of her. Their lips were only centimeters apart and Booth's breath teased Temperance's lips. Her longing was growing to be too much, and she waited for him to kiss her. She didn't have to wait long.

* * *

**Heehee, the end:) Hopefully you like it, and if you do, I might just consider doing a sequel or something like that! **

**Reviews will always feed my soul. **

**Charlotte**


End file.
